


To Say That I Love You

by chatnoirsbelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Adrien Agreste and Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Idiots in Love, two oblivious idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirsbelle/pseuds/chatnoirsbelle
Summary: Marinette rejected Chat even though she reciprocates his love. She doesn't know why she did it, but she plans to make things right between the two, hoping she isn't too late.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrinette - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	To Say That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy and leave a comment for input or constructive criticism!!!

Marinette didn't know _why_ she had rejected him. Maybe it was a force of habit, fear of the future or just an act of being cowardly. One thing she _did_ know, though, was that it was a mistake.

She didn't mean to reject his advances any further. After she realized what her feelings meant towards him, she made a promise to herself to accept him and be happy. However, her imprudent mouth had other ideas. 

**" _I'm sorry Chat, but I can't."_**

That's all she told him before she goes the rooftop with the help of her yo-yo.

She denied him access to her heart after he gave his to her. 

All the times she was reacting to his flirtatious remarks in a positive manner, encouraging them, led up to rejection. From an outside perspective, it would look like she was leading him on with how she continuously rejected his confessions, yet encouraging him to continue on.

That, however, was not exactly the case. She wasn't leading him on. She _does_ have a romantic interest in him, she just doesn't have an idea on how to come about it.

So, here she is, two weeks after he last declared his love to her, waiting for him.

She texted him asking him to meet her on top of the Eiffel tower so they could finally talk.

  
  


Earlier that week during an akuma attack Chat had asked Ladybug if they could talk about what happened. She told him that she wasn't ready for the conversation and he gave her the time and space she needed. Now she was ready. At least she thinks she is.

Just as her thoughts started to drift to other subjects, she heard someone land next to her. It was her partner.

He didn't give her his usual greeting, which was a joyous hello followed by a nickname he had given her; either bugaboo, m'lady, or buginette. Instead, he just gave her a faint hello while he averted her gaze.

She returned the greeting, just as awkward.

The silence that loomed afterwards became too much for Adrien, so he broke it.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" He asked, tone coming out more bitter than he had intended.

Truth be told, he hadn't an idea on why she wanted to speak to him. He understood the rejection, he just thought that maybe she actually reciprocates his feelings. He, however, misinterpreted.

"I wanted to talk to you about our partnership and the declarations of your feelings you continue to give me." She spoke with a small smile.

Why is she smiling? Adrien wished he knew why.

"So, before anything happens, I have something to tell you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said no when there are so many things that could've been done differently and that's just it! I don't know where I went wrong with it all and--" She cut herself off before she got more off topic. She did _not_ want her confession of love to be done mid-ramble.

Adrien was beyond confused. _Sorry? For what?_

His mind was going to make him dizzy with possible conclusions coming to mind.

For what it's worth, Ladybug is confused herself. Not because of what she said, but because she _doesn't know what to say._ She knows what needs to be said but cannot seem to form the right words.

Gathering her thoughts, she took an intake of air before she spoke again. 

"I'm sorry I rejected you. I didn't mean to. I was scared and I still am. That doesn't excuse me walking out, but I had to gather up my courage so I could finally say it." She confessed with a hint of uncertainty in her tone

"To say what?" Chat asked, expression and tone wary and guarded.

 _"_ To say that _I love you._ "

He froze

_Adrien.exe has stopped working. Please wait for a reboot._

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at writing but yea I have kinda an idea of where I would want this to go


End file.
